Living Just To Find Emotion
by Merida's Hair
Summary: Wicked/Glee Crossover! In the world of Fanfiction, magic has taken the Wicked characters to some pretty strange places. What happens when a spell lands them up at McKinley High? Fiyeraba, Will/Emma


**A/N: Hey this is Missabnormal6241! I just changed my penname. This story comes from my current obsession with Glee. I FREAKIN LOVE THAT SHOW. Anywho in the Wicked world this takes place during when Elphaba, Fiyero and Galinda are at Shiz. It's mostly musical, but there are elements from the book as well. In the Glee world, it takes place a few months after Sectionals. The pairings will be Fiyeraba and Will/Emma.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Glee. I just wreck havoc in the character's lives. Kidding.....kinda**

**Enjoy!**

It was raining.

_Great._

Out of most of the people of Oz, Elphaba probably hated the rain the most. Not just because of the nasty burns the droplets left on her skin, although they were painful, but it was because of this that she was always cooped up inside on rainy days.

And usually all her homework was done.

Which left a very, very bored green girl.

Elphaba sighed as she paced the room, hearing the thunder booming outside. Eventually she sat down on the window seat and silently watched the droplets race across the window. She looked outside at the small square. Which on sunny days was a popular place for the students of Shiz. Today however it was completely abandoned. Even one of the large umbrellas that were placed on the tables failed its responsibility and fell unceremoniously down on the water-covered ground.

Eventually Elphaba's eyes wandered down to her sorcery book, which had been sitting next her on the window seat. She had already done her homework that Madame Morrible had given her, but decided out of sheer boredom to go ahead in the book and look at some more advanced spells. She wouldn't try them though, Oz knows what could happen if a just beginning sorceress tried an advanced spell. Nothing would happen (hopefully) if she just read them though.

**

Elphaba had been so engrossed in the sorcery book that she didn't notice Galinda coming back to the dorm, shopping bags in her hands. She noticed her roommate reading on the window seat, and smiled at her.

"Hello Elphie! Miss me?" The blonde said, a little to perkily. The green girl didn't respond, only nodded her head. Galinda rolled her eyes. She took off her raincoat and placed it on hat rack that she had brought from home.

She then dropped the bags onto her frilly pink bed and immediately started looking through her closet for something or another.

"Elphie, I'm going to a dance tonight with Fiyero, will you help me decide on a dress."

No response.

"Elphie?"

Still no response."

"ELPHABA THROPP THIRD DESCENDING!"

Elphaba sighed and finally lifted her head.

"Yes Galinda?"

"I said, I'm going to a dance tonight with Fiyero, will you help me decide on a dress?"

Elphaba groaned, mostly because if Galinda was going to dance tonight, that meant Fiyero was going to be in their dorm. And Oz knows how hard Elphaba's heart pounded whenever the prince was around her.

She sighed. Again.

"Galinda you know I have absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever."

"I know that silly, buts it's nice to have someone to tell me if one dress looks better then the other. You could at least do that Elphie." Galinda gave her friend her best puppy-dog eyes.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but that's it."

**

About an hour and a half later, Galinda (with a bit of help from Elphaba, though it really just was Elphaba nodding her head to everything Galinda had picked) had picked a dress and was now doing her hair and applying her makeup in the bathroom when a knock on the door came.

"Elphie dearest would you mind getting that?"

Elphaba left the book open at the page she was on and went to open the door. Where she was greeting by a very handsome Prince of the Vinkus.

She felt her cheeks immediately burn as took in his handsome face, his amazing blue eyes, and his shaggy golden hair. She gulped.

He smiled at her.

"Hey Phaba." He had always called her by that special nickname. Elphaba decided that, out of all the ones she had ever been given, his was her favorite.

"Good Afternoon Fiyero." He chuckled.

"Don't you mean Goodnight?" He pointed at the window at the other side of the dorm where the night sky could clearly be seen. She mentally smacked herself.

"Of course."

An awkward silence.

"Won't you invite me in?" She blushed again heavily.

"Yes, sorry." She stammered. Oz she could act like such an idiot around him! Is that what love did to people. Oh Sweet Lurline, had she just called it love?

He walked past her into the small dorm, and sat on Galinda's bed. He tossed his stuff, such as his jacket and a sort of something for Galinda onto the floor. Just then said blonde called out to the two of them from the bathroom.

"Is that you Fifi?" He grimaced at the nickname.

"Yah, its me Glin." She squealed, which caused the prince to grimace even more, which in turn caused the green girl to snort in an effort to keep from laughing.

He glared at her.

"Fifi?" She asked before returning to her cackle-snorting.

He rolled his eyes. "You know Galinda, Phaba."

She smirked at him before returning to her book on the window seat once more.

Some time passed before Fiyero spoke again.

"What are you reading this time?" He didn't ask this in a mocking way, in fact he was genuinely interested.

"Just my sorcery book from class. Some of the spells are extremely interesting, but much to advanced for me to try them." She said sadly.

He frowned at her. "I bet you could do them."

She shook her head. "I'm only in my first year of sorcery, and the book says that you should have two-three years of it before you attempt to any of the advanced spells."

He groaned. "To hell with what the book says! You're an amazing sorceress Phaba. Don't doubt yourself." He went over to her, took the book from her hands and went back to Galinda's bed.

"Here." He said, pointing randomly at a spell. "What's this one?"

She went over to him and looked at it for a moment before answering.

"It's a spell that creates fireworks." He grinned mischviously at her.

"Try it." She started.

"What?"

"Try it. I bet you could do it." Her eyes widened.

"Are you insane?!? Someone could get hurt, or we could get expelled from Shiz! Besides even if all that doesn't happen, I'm pretty sure Galinda won't appreciate a fireworks show in our dorm room!" She was practically shrieking now.

"C'mon Elphie, take some risks. Couldn't you direct the fireworks to outside in the courtyard?"

"I could." She admitted.

"Then why you try?"

"I-I - I don't know!"

"Alright how about we make a deal. If you try and accomplish it, I will allow Galinda to give me a makeover. If you can't, than you will allow Galinda to give you a makeover. Deal?"

She stared at his outstretched hand. However tempting it was for the opportunity to see Fiyero wearing eye shadow and lipstick, the risk was just to great. She definitely did not want to get expelled during her first year of College. But she also didn't want to let Fiyero down.

Then she was struck by a thought of brilliance. There was a smaller version of the spell she could try! It just created a smaller fireworks show that was less loud, and could be performed in a room.

"Deal." She grabbed the book from him, and smiled when she saw the smaller version of the spell directly below the original one. She closed her eyes for a moment to clear her head, and started to chant the spell.

"Avey Natuhm Mey Laet Mey Tum!"

As she was chanting tiny sparks of life started to form and circle around her. When she finished chanting the tiny spheres races up to the ceiling and just before they hit it, they exploded, creating a tiny fireworks show on the ceiling of the dorm room.

Fiyero was mesmerized by the colorful bursts of light before him.

"Wow." He said after a moment. The two looked at the fireworks with awe. Elphaba in fear of dropping the book in her hands, and placed it next to her, still open to the page the spell was on. Fiyero sat next to her, and after a moment of hesitation, put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't mind.

The moment ended a few seconds later when Galinda opened the door of the bathroom, announcing that she was ready. Elphaba snapped her fingers, causing the fireworks to stop. Fiyero awkwardly took his off arm off of the green girl's shoulders. Galinda remained thankfully oblivious.

"You ready Fifi?"

"Yah almost, just let me grab my jacket and stuff. During this time Elphaba retreated to her bed, still deep in thought and Galinda took notice of the page the sorcery book was on. Curiosity took over the blonde, and she peered closely at the page of without realizing what she was doing, she began to chant.

"Vey.......Tey......Latoo......Avey......Lato...Ae" Elphaba eyes widened at hearing Galinda starting to chant and she frantically tried to stop her.

"Galinda! Stop! You're saying the spell all wrong!" She grabbed Galinda's hand, but the blonde continued to chant in sort of a trance. At this moment Fiyero had found his stuff, which had been kicked under it, and went back to where Galinda was. He was startled to find Galinda chanting something strange, and Elphaba trying to stop her. Suddenly the room started to shake; papers, books and clothing started to fly everywhere. Panicking, he rushed over to them and grabbed Elphaba's arm.

Galinda stopped chanting and glanced up. What had just happened?

"Galinda you idiot!" Elphaba yelled over the magic-produced wind.

"What? What did I do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do? You just chanted a very complex and advanced spell wrongly! That's what you just did!"

"Oh.....I said it out loud? I thought I was just thinking it!"

"Obviously! Why else would your entire wardrobe be spinning around the room!"

The wind then started to pick up speed, and the room started to literally spin. The clothes, papers and books formed a tornado of some sorts in the middle of the room.

"Hold on guys!" Fiyero yelled, and the three friends put their arms around each other's shoulders in a sort of football-like huddle.

Elphaba hoped and prayed (which she hardly ever did) that there was a way out of this. Suddenly, without warning she started chanting again. Barely anyone could have heard what she was saying, but almost and instant later the room stopped spinning. The household objects dropped to the ground with a thud.

And the three Ozians vanished without a trace.

**

Emma Pillsbury always one of the first ones at McKinley High School in the morning. That way she could get organized in the morning, and more importantly thoroughly sanitize her office.

She was almost at the school one cold morning when she noticed something strange at the patch of grass next to the parking lot entrance. It looked like three people lying on the grass. She furrowed her brow and peered closely at the patch of grass as she pulled into the parking lot. She parked in her usual space, got out of the car and walked apprehensively towards the figures on the grass.

It was people. Three people. Upon further inspection they all looked to be maybe high school or college-aged students. One male and two females. One of the girls looked a little green, but that was probably just a trick of the light caused by the grass underneath them. They were also unconscious. Emma panicked. What happened here? She walked closer and nearly stumbled back when she realized that the greenish actually had real green skin.

_What in the world? Am I still asleep? Hello? Wake up!_

The boy and other girl both had pale skin, and had different shades of blonde hair. Both the boy and the blonde looked like they were about to go out to a dance of some sort. The boy wearing a sloppily put on suit, and the girl wearing a light purple dress.

Suddenly with the revelation of the green girl and the blonde-haired girl, Emma's mind drifted to a night at the theater when Will had taken her to the show _Wicked_. It was one of the Glee kid's favorites so they had suggested to Will that he took her to it. It had been an amazing show, and Emma enjoyed every minute of it. Even if the seats weren't the greatest.

She stared back at the unconscious forms and her eyes widened. They looked exactly like the main characters of the show. Glinda and Elph...what was her name again? The man could be the boyfriend. His name was Yero or something like that....

Emma suddenly laughed out loud. What was she thinking, that the three teenagers/college students might be the actual people from the show? It was a fictional story! Even if they somehow were the real-life characters, how in the world would they end up unconscious in front of a high school in Ohio?

She still realized that she needed to get help quickly for these people, and reached into her purse for her cell phone to call for help. Just as she found it though she heard a voice. Emma lifted her head up. The blonde girl was waking up. She grunted at sat up slowly.

"El....Elphie?" She whispered sleepily.

Emma promptly fainted.

**A/N: Holy Guacamole! (Tee hee it ryhmes. Sorry, back to the AN) This is like the longest first chapter I've ever written for a story. Hope you've all like it so far and don't forget to review! They seriously make my day.**

**~The Enchanted Broomstick**


End file.
